Momentos&Sentimientos
by Sophie-Selenne
Summary: En la historia ha habido instantes y situaciones tanto maravillosas como tristes, tanto hermosas como desafortunadas, que no hemos conocido pero que siempre han estado ahí.
1. Baile

**Disclaimer: _Nada de esto me pertenece. Es de Jo Rowling._**

**_--_**

Momentos **& **Sentimientos

* * *

_"-¿Quien es ese hombre que va de amarillo chillón?_

_Xenofilius Lovegood, el padre una amiga nuestra -contestó Ron con tono cortante, indicando que no estaban dipuestos a burlarse del personaje, pese a la clase incitación de Krum-. Vamos a bailar -le dijo con brusquedad a Hermione." (Hp7. pág. 132) _

**1. ** _Baile_

**N**o te esperabas que Ron te invitase a bailar. La verdad, tenías una pizca de esperanza de que él lo hiciera, pero francamente no lo imaginabas. Por lo que en ese momento, en el que Ron extendió su mano para que la cogieras, estuviste muy contenta de que lo hiciera. Te levantaste y deslizaste tu mano entre la suya y ambos caminasteis hacia la pista de baile.  
Ron colocó su mano libre sobre tu cintura y tú colocaste la tuya sobre el hombro del pelirrojo. Ambos comenzastáis a moveros al compás de la música.

"Nunca podré entender lo que ves en él" -masculló Ron.

Te ruborizaste ligeramente.

"Bueno, digamos que es muy atractivo, amable, respetuoso..."

"Es solo un jugador de Quidditch, creído y al menos tres años mayor que tú" terminó Ron.

"Eso antes no era un problema y no lo va a ser ahora" -contestaste, tratando de no alzar la vista y mirar a Ron a los ojos.

"Es más viejo que tú y no me gusta eso" -gruñó él.

"¿Por qué eso es un problema? Apenas has tratado con él, no lo conoces demasiado y..."

" No tengo que conocerlo al detalle para darme cuenta de que él está haciendo algo que tú no querrás hacer, tú no quieres... y... y"  
Ron se calmó y se aclaró la garganta. El ritmo de la música se hizo más lento. Subconscientemente, diste un paso hacia Ron. Pusiste su mano encima de su hombro. Él te rodeó más fuerte por la cintura.

"Estoy preocupado por ti" -musitó.

"No tienes de qué preocuparte, Ronald -susurraste- ya te he dicho muchas veces que Viktor y yo sólo somos amigos".

"Pues él ya no actúa como antes, parece que ha cambiado de idea" comenó él, colocando su mano libre sobre tu cintura y dando un paso más cerca. Sentiste que tu corazón se apresuraba ligeramente.

"El solo era cortés conmigo" -suspiraste.

"El intentaba coquetear contigo" -contestó Ron silenciosamente.

"Te tomas esto demasiado en serio"

"Tú no te lo tomas lo bastante en serio" - replicó él.

Observaste como los ojos de Ron brillaban ligeramente.

"Él es solamente un amigo" surraste.

"¿Qué tendría que hacer él para cambiar eso? " preguntó Ron.

En ese momento tuviste el presentimiento de que no estaba hablando solo de Krum. Tu corazón se aceleró. Tragaste saliva.

"Bien" dijiste silenciosamente "supongo que él tendría que besarme. Y luego yo lo consideraría..." La canción se había terminado y comenzó otra con un ritmo más rápido, pero ni Ron, ni tú os movísteis de vuestras posiciones. Ron tragó más bien a duras penas y sus ojos se encontraron con los tuyos. Él comenzó a bajar su cabeza. Podías sentir su corazón que palpitaba en su garganta. Levantaste tu cabeza ligeramente y tus ojos se cerraron, en el mismo instante en el que él delicadamente ponía su mano sobre tu mejilla. Podias sentir su aliento sobre tu boca...

"¡Oops! Lo siento"

Tus ojos se abieron rápidamente y, en un movimiento ávido de reflejos, agarraste a Ginny para evitar que se cayera. Ginny se reía tontamente como una loca.

"Lo siento -repitió ella- El Sr. Delacour no conoce su fuerza de más. Digamos que... Me empujó antes de tiempo" -ella se rió- "¡No es justo! ¡No estaba preparada! ¡Hágalo otra vez!" ella se marchó, dirigiendose hacia donde estaba el padre de Fleur.

Alzaste la vista hacia Ron, cuyas orejas estaban sumamente rojas. Le sonreiste abiertamente.

"¿Quieres seguir bailando? - le preguntaste.

Ron limpió su garganta y cabeceó.

"Sí" -dijo él- "A no ser, por supuesto, que quieras deshacerte de mi e ir a buscar a Vicky".

"Pues, ya que lo mencionas, me muero de ganas de bailar con él" -pusiste los ojos en blanco- "Venga ya, Ron ¿Por qué haría yo una cosa tan terrible? -preguntaste, sonriendo pícaramente.

Ron se encogió de hombros.

"No sé... ¿No te aburres conmigo?

"Nunca podré aburrirme contigo, Ron".

* * *

**N/a:** ¡Tachán! He aquí el fruto de una hora de aburrimiento en clase de Etica. Hacía tiempo que lo había escrito, pero aún no me había autoconvencido para publicarlo. No estoy demasiado orgullosa de como ha quedado (un desastre, lo sé), pero para eso están los reviews, para mejorar :) Así que, tanto si os ha gustado como si no, dadle a "go". ¡Que no cuesta tanto! :)  
Sabed que, aunque vuestro review tenga una simple palabra, es capaz de alegrarme el día.  
.Bsitos,  
_Sophie-Selenne_


	2. Esperanza

--

**2.** _Esperanza_

--

**T**odo era caos en La Madriguera. Empezaba a oscurecer y la luz del sol cada vez entraba menos por la ventana de la cocina. La habitación se quedó casi en penumbras, mientras los gemelos, muy serios -cosa rara en ambos- intentaban convencer a su madre de que dejara a Ginny irse con ellos a recoger a Harry.

-¡Ya os he dicho que no! -repetía una y otra vez la señora Weasley.

-¡No hay derecho! -exclamaron los gemelos al unísono por enésima vez.

-¿Por qué no puede ir? -preguntó Fred, cruzándose de brazos y poniéndose delante de su madre.

-Ya lo hemos hablando -replicó ésta, mientras apartaba a Fred de su camino e iban hacia donde estaban los demás.

Alcanzaste a ver la triste mirada de tu amiga Ginny mientras veía como todos los demás -Bill, Fleur, Mundungus, Hagrid, Moody, Kingsley, Lupin y Tonks- salían al jardín.

Sabías sus ganas de ir a recoger a Harry e intentar traerlo de vuelta sano y salvo, y viste como la preocupación se reflejaba en sus ojos, mientras veía a la señora Weasley despedirse de su marido. Ojoloco empezó a desilusionarlos a todos, según os había informado anteriormente en el plan. Miraste a tu alrededor. Hacía rato que no veías a Ron, desde que Ojoloco había estado explicando el plan. Seguramente habría subido arriba a coger algo. Viste como Tonks te lanzaba una mirada de advertencia, como diciendo "sal ya u Ojoloco se pondrá de peor humor del que ya está". Suspiraste y miraste a Ginny, que te sonrió, con una sonrisa más apagada de lo habitual, se dio la vuelta y subió escaleras arriba.

Te dispusiste a ir hacia el jardín.

- ¿Dónde se ha metido Ron? -preguntó la señora Weasley, nada más acababas de salir al jardín.

Justo en ese momento Ron hizo su aparición. Iba cabizbajo, con el semblante más serio de lo habitual, y la preocupación reflejada en su rostro. Ojoloco os aplicó el encantamiento desilusionador, mientras todos se ponían de acuerdo y se disponían a subirse en las escobas y en los thestrals. Miraste a Ron, que te devolvió la mirada de manera extraña, como si te quisiese decir algo. "No, qué va -te dijiste a ti misma- seguramente son paranoias mías. Solo debe estar tan preocupado como lo estoy yo. Sabiendo que quizás todo esto no salga bien y a alguien le pase algo..."

Un escalofrío recorrió tu cuerpo al pensar eso. Ron lo debió notar, porque sin previo aviso se acercó y te abrazó brevemente. Enrojeciste un poco, pero te sentiste mucho más tranquila en sus brazos. Ron había estado muy atento contigo, a decir verdad, más atento de lo habitual, desde que llegaste a La Madriguera. Tú le agradecías enormemente esas muestras de cariño, y, francamente, lamentabas que no se convirtieran en algo más. Ojoloco tosió de repente y Ron se apartó de tí sin decir una palabra y se subió a una escoba. Se le habían puesto las orejas coloradas. Viste como los gemelos sonreían y le guiñaban un ojo.

"Vaya dos" -pensaste y sonreiste un poco tú también. Te apretaste un poco la goma que sujetaba tu larga trenza mientras pensabas que, al fin y al cabo, la esperanza y el miedo eran inseparables. Pero, por muy grande que fuese el miedo, la esperanza nunca moriría.

Todo iba a ir bien.

- - -

**N/a****.:**_ ¡Hola a todos! Siento mucho la tardanza, de verdad. Digamos que no he estado muy bien de ánimos últimamente, y no me he dedicado mucho a escribir. Eso, en la viñeta, se ha notado. Ya sé que es más floja que la anterior, pero prometo que la siguiente estará medianamente mejor. Ya sabéis, comentarios, tomates, quejas… Solo tenéis que darle a GO y escribirlas._

_Muchas gracias a todos los que se molestan en leer. En especial a:_ Marinna93, karola, saralpp, loregc, Cris, hg-rw-4ever y natyblackpotter.

_Hasta pronto,_

_· Besos_

_**Sophie-Selenne**_


End file.
